Field
The present disclosure generally relates to gain calibration for imaging systems, such as cameras including infrared cameras for thermal imaging systems, and in particular to systems and methods for determining gain characteristics due to changes in capacitance as a function of signal.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches for accounting for gain linearity, for example, may be desirable for low-cost, mass-produced systems.